


Dean's Forgotten Night.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, alias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to watch a porn, but forgot about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Forgotten Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my drabble for the wifey <3

Dean sat on the bed with his back to the wall, watching the newest pay-per-view. Casa Erotica 24, featuring Jake Bass. Dean wasn’t sure who Jake Bass was, but at this point, he was into just about anything that would help him get off.

His pants were on the floor in a heap, with his boxers thrown over them and his shirt tossed elsewhere. He got comfy, dick in hand, and pressed play on the remote with his free hand. He chose a scene and tossed the remote aside a little harder than intended. He heard it hit the floor and slide.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself, but he was quickly drawn back to the scene on his TV.

“Jake Bass and newcummer, Jensen.”

“Ah, hell.” He thought to himself. He didn’t usually watch gay porn, only once in a while, and he wasn’t expecting to now. But he still got off on it, so he shrugged to himself. “Whatever.”

The two men in the scene were kissing, soft and slow kisses. Dean couldn’t see their faces well but could hear their lips smacking. The sounds went straight to his dick, causing it to twitch in his hand.. He watched as the scene grew lighter and he could see them somewhat better. He saw the smaller man’s somewhat familiar tattoos. He tried to think but all of the blood had gone south making it near impossible to concentrate on anything but release.

“Holy shit.” Dean moaned when he saw the smaller man’s ass. Big and plump… and fuckable. He cock pulsed and he squeezed around the base. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his jaw dropped.

It was him. On tv. Under an alias.

“What. What the hell?” He freaked, but only for a moment. Maybe it was a doppleganger or a shapeshifter. It couldn’t be him.

Then he remembered. A few years before he had been out drinking with Sam. Sam had left and gone home, but Dean stayed out. He drank with a very attractive boy named Jake. He had a lotus tattoo on his neck, and jet black hair. His cheek was pierced too. Dean wanted to know what he tasted like. He’d had way too much to drink and Jake was way to hot to pass up, so when Jake asked Dean to go home with him, he couldn’t say no.

That night was mostly blurry, but Dean remembered enough. He remembered the way he tasted, the way he looked when he was under Dean, and the look of bliss when he came. He’d forgotten about the camera, and the man walking around watching them, but he’d been far too drunk to care.

“Guess they don’t like my name.” Dean smirked to himself. He wasn’t sure about watching himself but then he heard the sounds Jake made when ‘Jensen’ ate him out.

A bead of precome slicked out of his head and he spread it with his thumb, moaning softly. He watched himself fold Jake in half and flick his tongue around his rim. Jake whimpered and moaned and pulled Jensen’s hair, and whined when Jensen stopped and leaned back.

The muscles in Jensen’s back tensed up slightly as he slid the shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He brought Jake’s legs down and leaned over to kiss him, running his hand through his hair and tugging lightly. Jake gasped and arched his back, biting his bottom lip hard.

Dean watched and stroked himself lazily, sprawling his legs out to get more comfortable.

Jake laid back on the bed as Jensen crawled on top of him. He ground his hips into Jake’s and Dean could see the curves and muscles working in his own back, the dip in his spine and the dimples above his ass.

“I looked good.” He chuckled to himself and stroked harder. The thought of him jerking off to himself seemed a bit, egomaniacle, but he didn’t care. He watched Jensen line up with Jake’s ass and slowly push himself inside.

“Oh, fuck!” Jake cried out. “Fuck, D- Jensen” His nails raked down Jensen’s back, leaving long red streaks in his perfect, tan skin.

Dean’s pace quickened with each whine and whimper he heard come out of Jake’s mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself there. His fist pumped faster and his hips started to buck.

“Fuuck.” Dean was panting, sweat pouring down his face. He reached down and pressed a finger against his rim, moaning loudly. He heard the moans and grunts coming from the TV and it, oddly enough, made him think of the last time he and Sam had had sex.

Sam was on his knees in front of Dean, whimpering and whining with need. His mouth spewing profanity, begging for Dean’s cock, telling him how bad he needed to be fucked.

He heard Jake grunt and cry out, almost screaming as he came all over Jensen’s chest and face. Dean threw his head back and let himself go, coming hard and loud. His hips were bucking, his back arched.

“Fuuuck. Oh god. Ffffuuuuuck!”

Dean laid back and basked in the afterglow of his intense orgasm. He caught his breath and reached over for a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself up with. He was still beyond horny, even after his release, so he tossed the tissues aside and grabbed his phone to snap a picture of his still hard dick. He sent the picture with a caption of “Come Get Some” to Sam.

His phone vibrated within seconds with a response.

“Jesus Christ Dean. Just wait till i get home.”

“Now. Need you now.” He sent back.

“Kay. I’m on my way.”

Dean heard the car pull up less than 10 minutes later. Sam walked in to see Dean laying on the bed, waiting with his ass in the air and his hands spreading his cheeks.

“C’mon Sam. Get over here” He groaned and Sam was on him in a heartbeat. He knelt down and ran his tongue across Dean’s tight pink rim, placing his hands over Dean’s to spread him more. Sam’s tongue flicked and licked and prodded Dean’s hole and Dean moaned into the pillow in front of him.

Sam’s body was as hot as fire and he quickly stripped off his clothes, tossing them aside.

“God, Dean. Already lubed yourself up for me. Want it bad, don’t you.”

“Just… god just fuck me, Sam.” Dean whined.

Sam wasted no time and was soon buried in Dean’s ass, pounding into him hard. Dean’s arms were stretched out in front of him, trying to grasp onto the blankets as Sam fucked him senseless. It was rare that Dean let Sam top, but when he did, Sam never held back.

“Fuck, Sam. Right there, god, don’t stop.”

Sam could feel Dean clenching around him, so reached around to Dean’s cock, and felt that he’d already come untouched.

“God, Dean! Oh FUCK DEAN!!” Sam slammed into Dean a dozen more times and came with force. He pulled out and watched a small bit of his come drip out of Dean’s swollen hole.

“Love coming home to this.” Sam growled and ran his finger up Dean’s hole, pushing the come back inside. Dean moaned and collapsed on the bed.

 

 


End file.
